


S Willem

by SweetSerialKiller



Series: Naděje [4]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Jealous Will Graham, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Murder Husbands, Role Reversal, Serial Killer Will Graham
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-19 13:14:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22711375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetSerialKiller/pseuds/SweetSerialKiller
Summary: Poslední část série. Hannibal se konečně cítí lépe a vypadá lépe, začne tak na sebe přitahovat nechtěnou pozornost. Will z toho není nadšený.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Series: Naděje [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/991650
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	S Willem

Hannibal začal opět pracovat na univerzitě a úplně odešel z terénu. Ignoroval Jackovy zprávy a telefonáty, pokud ho Jack přece jen zastihl osobně, odsekával mu a odmítal se s ním dál bavit. Držel si od Jacka odstup, bylo to tak nejlepší pro jeho vlastní zdraví. S Willovou pomocí se začal dostávat zpět na vlastní nohy. Noční terory skoro vymizely. Navíc kombinace čerstvého jídla, které mu Will neustále připravoval, a častého sexu dělala s jeho tělem divy.

Poprvé po deseti letech začal znovu přibírat, cítil se lépe, cítil se zdravě. Za vše mohl děkovat Willovi. Mít někoho, komu se mohl svěřit, kdo se o něj tak pečlivě staral, bylo to, co potřeboval. Ještě nikdy se necítil tak milovaný. Will byl jeho všechno. Nevěděl, co by bez něj dělal.

Pravděpodobně by zemřel pod Jackovýma rukama.

Lidé kolem něj si také začali všímat jeho změny. Zvlášť nového oblečení, jehož materiál nevypadal levně. I přes Hannibalovy námitky, Will mu nechal u svého krejčího ušít nové oblečení. Bylo ve stejném stylu jako oblečení, které nosil dříve, bylo jen z mnohem kvalitnějšího a jemnějšího amteriálu. Hannibal si připadal jako v bavlnce. Bylo to skoro, jako by měl na sobě celý den Willovy ruce, musel tak na svého přítele myslet celý den. 

Will od základu změnil jeho život a Hannibal mu byl neskutečně vděčný, miloval Willa a nedokázal uvěřit, že Will je jen a jen jeho. Mohl mít přece kohokoli, co viděl na něm? Ať to bylo cokoliv, byl to Hannibal, kdo pod límcem košile nosil choker s Willovými iniciály. Byl to jediný důvod, proč nepochyboval o Willových citech. Jen jeho si Will přivlastnil, jen jeho Will miloval a jen on měl právo nosit na krku konečný důkaz Willovy lásky.

On a nikdo jiný.

…

,,Do příští přednášky mi přineste profil vraha na dvě A4 a žádné kopírování! Vaše práce čtu. To je pro dnešek konec, uvidíme se zase příští týden.”

Hannibal ukončil svoji přednášku a začal si balit věci, Will ho měl vyzvednout z práce. Měli celý víkend volný a plánovali toho využít. Hannibal už teď věděl, že se v pondělí nejspíše neposadí na zadek, ale stálo to za to. Will ho pár dotyky dokázal přenést do nebeských výšin.

,,Hannibale,” uslyšel vedle sebe.

Překvapeně se otočil. Alana Bloomová stála před ním, laskavě se na něj usmívala. Dva vrchní knoflíčky na její košili byly odepnuté a odhalovaly více než by měly. Se svým darem rychle pochopil, kam tohle pravděpodobně směřuje.

,,Alano, jak se máš?” odpověděl zdvořile. Věděl, že kdyby se choval neslušně, Will by ho za to potrestal.

,,Skvěle, děkuji. Musím uznat, že vypadáš úžasně. Být pryč od vyšetřování ti opravdu prospívá,” usmála se na něj Alana.

,,Ano, je mi mnohem lépe,” přikývl Hannibal a zavřel svoji brašnu.

,,Napadlo mě, že bychom spolu mohli někam zaj-”

,,Hannibale.”

Hannibalovi spadl kámen ze srdce, když uviděl Willa. Přišel přesně v pravý čas.

,,Doktorko Bloomová, jak se vám daří?” zeptal se Will. 

,,Dobře, zrovna teď jsem Hannibalovi říkala, jak i on vypadá mnohem lépe.”

,,To opravdu ano. Omluvte nás prosím, musíme s Hannibalem něco vyřídit.” Na Willových rtech možná zůstával slabý úsměv, ale jeho oči tvrdily něco naprosto jiného.

,,Ano, určitě. Měj se, Hannibale. Doktore Grahame.”

Hannibal rychle následoval Willa z učebny. Věděl, že Will musel slyšet poslední část konverzace mezi ním a Alanou a soudě podle jeho strnulého postoje se mu to vůbec nelíbilo.

Beze slova s Willem nasedli do černého Bentley a odjeli k Hannibalovi domů. Hannibal se snažil uklidnit Willa tím, že celou cestu držel svoji ruku na Willově stehně, ale účinky byly minimální. Will byl naštvaný.

Will byl tichý, dokud se za nimi nezavřely dveře Hannibalova domu. Okamžitě natlačil Hannibala na zeď a začal okusovat jeho krk. 

,,Můj, můj, jen a jen můj.”

,,Tvůj, Wille,” přikývl Hannibal a vískal Willovy vlasy. ,,Pojďme do ložnice,” zaprosil a málem zasténal nad touhou, kterou zahlédl ve Willových očích.

Will zavrčel, než ho popadl a odtáhl do ložnice. Hodil ho na postel jako panenku a okamžitě si sedl na něj. Začal z něj strhávat oblečení a Hannibal se mu naprosto poddával. Nechal ho, ať si s ním dělá, co chce, až tak moc Willovi věřil.

Will si ho naprosto podmanil, měl ho celou dobu pod kontrolou. Laskal ho, kousal, přiváděl ho k naprostému šílenství, až do něj nakonec vnikl. Bral si ho, jako by mu měl Hannibal každou chvíli zmizet. Ta potřeba v jeho dotycích byla neobvyklá, ale rozhodně ne nevítaná. 

Hannibalův mozek téměř vypnul, vnímal pouze Willa, který ho pomalu přiváděl k šílenství.

Až ho nakonec přivedl k vysvobození. Hannibal s výkřikem pod Willem strnul, jeho sémě pokapalo přikrývku pod ním a jeho svaly až skoro bolestivě sevřely Willa.

,,Můj, můj,” zavrčel Will a s dalšími dvěma přírazy naplnil Hannibala. Unaveně se svalil vedle něj a sevřel ho v náručí.

,,Jsem jen tvůj,” zašeptal Hannibal a pohladil ho po tváři tak něžně, jak jen dovedl. ,,Miluju tě.”

Úsměv, který se rozlil po Willově tváři, nevídal Hannibal často. Objevil se vždy jen při něžných momentech mezi nimi.

,,A já tebe, Hanni.”

Will se natáhl, aby ho mohl políbit, než opřel svoje čelo o jeho a spokojeně vdýchával jeho vůni. 

Usli si v náručí a probudili se až po pár hodinách s prázdným žaludkem.

Will jim připravil večeři, tu hladově zhltali, než se vrátili do postele pro druhé kolo.

…

Will byl další den o dost klidnější. Byl ujištěný, že Hannibal je jeho a že mu ho nikdo neukradne. S víkendem jen pro sebe lenošili v posteli s Hannibalovými kočkami. Will by nejraději trávil čas provozováním jiné aktivity, ale věděl, jak moc jsou pro Hannibala jeho kočky důležité. Dokud nepřišel on, byly to jeho jediné společnice.

Leželi tedy vedle sebe v objetí na posteli a kolem nich byla hromada koček. Vypadalo to na pokojný den, ale osud jim zřejmě nepřál. Bylo chvíli po poledni, když uslyšeli zaklepání na dveře.

,,Čekáš někoho?” zeptal se Will.

,,Ne,” zavrtěl hlavou stejně překvapený Hannibal.

,,Půjdu tam, zůstaň ležet,” řekl Will a políbil svého milence, než se vydal pouze v kalhotách ke dveřím. K jeho znechucení tam stála Alana Bloomová. Ona je snad nepoučitelná. ,,Doktorko Bloomová, jaké překvapení.”

,,Doktore Grahame, co tady děláte? A proč jste polonahý? Kde je Hannibal?!”

,,Wille, co se děje?” vykoukl z ložnice Hannibal oblečený stejně jako Will.

,,Takže takhle to teda je, vy dva spolu máte poměr!” začala Alana křičet. ,,Jak jste mohl, doktore Grahame? Je to váš pacient!”

,,Hannibal nikdy nebyl oficiálně můj pacient. Navíc nedělám nic, co by on sám nechtěl.” 

,,Měl jste ho na starost, neměl jste s ním provádět tohle!”

,,Řekněte mi, doktorko Bloomová, není to, co byste s ním chtěla dělat vy sama? Vždycky jste pro něj měla slabé místo, ale začala jste to projevovat až teď, když je mu konečně lépe.”

,,Co to melete?” naštvala se a roztáhla se k úderu.

Will její ruku lehce zachytil. 

,,Hannibal je dospělý člověk, ví, co chce, a vy to rozhodně nejste.”

,,Hannibale, řekni mu něco!”

,,Neměla jsi sem chodit, Alano,” řekl Hannibal. Will se na něj potěšeně usmál.

,,Řeknu to Jackovi! Přeřadí tě k jinému terapeutovi a postará se o to, abys Grahama už nikdy neviděl. Jsi jím úplně zmanipulovaný.”

Hannibalovo srdce se zastavilo nad jejími výhružkami. Věděl, že pokud by Jackovi dodala důkazy, Jack by se velmi rád postaral o to, aby měl Willa z krku.

Alana stále křičela na Willa, Hannibal měl tak možnost se za ni tiše připlížit, popadnout ji a bouchnout její hlavou o zeď. Alana se bezmocně svalila k jeho nohám. 

,,Co jsem to udělal?” zeptal se nevěřícně. 

,,Chtěl jsi nás chránit, lásko. Jsem na tebe tak pyšný,” usmál se Will a políbil ho na tvář.

,,Co budeme dělat?”

,,Musíme se jí zbavit, pokud nás prozradí, přijdu o tebe.”

,,Ale Wille,” chtěl namítnout Hannibal, než konečně pohlédl Willovi pořádně do očí. A v tu chvíli na to přišel. Will byl...chesapeakský rozparovač. ,,Wille...proč?” zeptal se tiše.

,,Ty víš proč, lásko. Jen ty to dokážeš pochopit, jen ty jsi schopný vidět celou pravdu.”

Will se k němu pomalu přibližoval, místo toho, aby Hannibal utíkal, zůstal jako přibitý k zemi. Část jeho mozku věděla, že mu Will neublíží. 

Will sevřel jeho tvář ve svých dlaních.

,,Podívej se na mě a pochop.”

Hannibal se zadíval do modrých očí, ve kterých nikdy neviděl nic jiného než laskavost a lásku, pokud tedy byly upřeny na něj.

A Hannibal teď viděl poslední kousky skládačky, to, co před ním Will celou dobu tajil.

Bylo toho na něj moc, svalil se do Willovy náruče a nechal se jím objímat. Nechtěl o Willa přijít, ale zároveň netušil, jestli se dokáže s touto jeho částí smířit.

,,Právě jsi udeřil Alanu jen proto, abys nás ochránil. Miluješ mě a já tebe, utečme a začněme nový život.”

Hannibal věděl, že má Will pravdu. Dokud jsou blízko Jackovi, jsou v nebezpečí. A Hannibal už teď byl až příliš oddaný a zamilovaný do Willa, aby o něj přišel nebo ho musel opustit. Potřeboval ho tak nutně!

,,Co mám udělat?” zeptal se.

Willův následný úsměv by se dal popsat jako ďábelský.

…

Alanu několikrát probodli a její tělo zakopali hluboko v lese. Hned v pondělí podal Hannibal výpověď a s Willem se odstěhovali tiše pryč. 

S novými identitami zakotvili v malé vesničce ve Francii. Hannibal se stále nemohl zbavit tíživého pocitu z Alaniny smrti, ale díky Willovi se z toho pomalu vzpamatovával.

Uvědomoval si, že kdyby to neudělali, přišel by o Willa a zůstal by sám. A to nemohl dopustit.

Odešel proto s Willem, s vrahem, který ho tolik týdnů strašil ve snech.

Konečně mohl žít normální život, bez Jacka, bez vražd.

S Willem.


End file.
